Last Chance
by OrangeGreenllama
Summary: Masterhand is wanting to start a play. He leaves Mario and Luigi in charge of it. The play is Beauty and the Beast and Link has to be one of the main stars in it. But what if things don't go as planned and drama ends up happening instead? Yaoi.


Link had always been known as the mute in the large home. He was nothing special, just a plain looking teenage boy who just never spoke. Link never saw much of a point to speak simply because No one would listen to him. Link had nothing important or funny to say.. No comments, no remarks. No, no, no, not Link. The one who was left out in everything and who was forgotten often.. He had nothing to say to those who talked all the time.

Link was a loner in the house and he enjoyed that. In his traveling days on Hyrule Field he was alone, so what makes it any different whether he is near nothing at all or surrounded by thousands of people? Link never spoke: not even to himself. Sure, he had been questioned from time to time and he would kindly answer, but he had never been in a full length conversation.

Link felt lonely at times, just like a normal human being does. This was never a problem, though, because he could easily remind himself that there was no one there for him in the first place. No one to talk to, no one to even be in the presence of. He didn't know what being alone truly meant since he had never been social with anyone before. So with this thought, Link would forget about it and feel like an idiot for ever feeling lonely.

Everyone in the house avoided him like he was a plague. They thought he was crazy or rude. They thought that he had a disease that they could possibly catch: they simply thought he was weird. One girl would talk to him occasionally, but that's only because they had known each other for so long. Yet, they were still acquaintances. Her name was Zelda. One boy stood off in distance. He had secretly loved Link for so long, but he was always too shy to even bother talking to him, to even look at him. (Link thought he was part of the others who wouldn't look at him.)

But, there was one person who knew Link better then anyone, maybe better than Link knew himself. However, he was waiting for the right moment to enter into Link's life. Little did Link know, that moment would be coming very soon. And when it did, it would change his life forever.

Masterhand was the proud owner of the house and the starter of the whole Super Smash Bros thing. He loved it every single day and would continue to love it until his death. One random morning he had a sudden idea. Masterhand wanted to have a play.

It couldn't be just like any other normal, boring play. Oh no, it had to be a super amazing play that no one would ever forget. Masterhand had thought long and hard about this. He wanted it to be a play that everyone could enjoy for all ages. He skimmed through many books and websites but so far none caught his interest. He looked at "Romeo and Juliet", "Mamma Mia", and "West Side Story", but none of them were remotely interested to him for they all appeared very dull and almost alike in a way.

Just when Masterhand was considering quitting his dream, he happened to run across a very old story. It was a popular movie and was recently turned into a play. "The Beauty and the Beast" was the play that he knew was going to become popular and remembered for a long time.

The only problem he knew he would have is getting all of the people in his mansion to do it. They were all so stubborn and not everyone there was exactly acting material, but he knew that he could convince them. It shouldn't be too difficult. Masterhand did not want to direct it though, he actually wanted this whole thing to be a surprise.

He didn't personally know everyone in the house since he wasn't around them constantly. Because of this, he couldn't decide who would be best for parts and who wouldn't. Not to mention, he wanted to be surprised with the cast. Grinning in his mind, Masterhand quickly went to visit the two people he knew would be perfect for being directors.

***

"You want us-a to do what-a?!" The middle aged, short plumber was very much confused. "Why us-a?"

"Because, Mario, I know you guys will pick the perfect cast for this play." Masterhand said.

"But-a Masterhand-a!" The other plumber cried. "Why do you want-a to do-a play-a?"

The hand sighed. "Look, if you two aren't going to do this then I will make sure that everyone will kick your ass. You know I have that kind of power. Now, are you two going to do it or not? Don't even think of asking questions."

"No questions-a…" Mario and Luigi both mumbled.

"Good." The hand pulled out some scripts and handed them to the two plumbers. "Now, review it and know it. Pick whoever suit's the parts and be sure that EVERYONE is apart of this, got that?"

They both nodded nervously as Masterhand emphasized the word "everyone". Honestly, Mario and Luigi were not too happy with this. They had never directed a play before and they both assumed that they were in the mansion to fight and train, not to act for a group of people.

Little did they know that this play was going to bring more drama and be harder to direct then they thought.

* * *

Onewhowrites-sana here! :D Ernoma and I present you with our new fanfiction! You guys get to deceide in the end who Link ends up with!

Reviews are greatly loved! Thanks for reading! Ernoma will be writing chapter one!


End file.
